


An Apex Christmas

by morningstar999



Category: Titanfall (Video Games)
Genre: Apex Predators, Comedy, Fluff, More Fluff, Oneshot, Pointless fun, SO MUCH FLUFF, Slice of Life, pre-titanfall 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:34:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21977419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstar999/pseuds/morningstar999
Summary: it's Christmas eve and the Merc's  got suckered into a game of Secret Santa.Enjoy so much pointless fluff and silliness in this one shot special.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 28





	An Apex Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> The name for Blisk’s titan; Red was created by makoredeyes, and not an ‘official’ tf2 name. I was given permission to use it but please ask makoredeyes yourself if you want to use the name. (they are regularly active on here) thanks.

It was late Christmas Eve on the Apex ship, most of the staff were on leave, all but a small group of pilots who had opted to stay on duty in case a contract was called in.  
They had all awkwardly gathered at the ships bar, which had been lightly decorated with holiday wreaths and lights, Blisk had no idea were the Marvin's that ran the bar had got them from but he didn't mind as he knew at even some of his most hardened mercs had a soft spot for the earthen traditional holiday.

Kuben Blisk, leader of the Apex Predators sat sipping whiskey looking around at the small group at the tables nearby, thanks to the booze the atmosphere of the place was light and they were happily talking in pairs or trios.  
Blisk pulled out a small red, wrapped gift box from a pocket and looked at it, for weeks now there had been continued emails about a game of ‘Secret Santa’ and he'd been issued a name of a person he was supposed to give a gift to tonight.

At first he has scoffed at the concept, he had no idea who was trying to set up such a silly game for a bunch of killers, but somehow his titan; Red had convinced him to join in.  
The more he thought about it the more he wasn't sure how Red had managed that but it wasn't the first time Red had managed to twist his arm without him realising.  
The merc leader sighed, there was no point in not doing it now after all the item he had brought had no use to him.  
He downed his the remains of his whisky before heading over to Kane.

Kane was a brown haired stocky guy with one blind eye and a lousy attitude. He was talking to a fellow pilot, Richter a German build like a brick shed.Pulling out a chair to sit with them their strawberry blonde, spiked haired stern looking boss, Blisk sat down with them.  
Without saying a word he shoved the box under kane’s nose.  
Kane raised an eyebrow looking at it suspiciously.  
"Was this?"  
Blisk shrugged trying to make it seem like no big deal. "’s fer tha stupid santa game tha kept spammin in tha group email..."  
Richter stood up. "Oh thank fuck I got something fer my given name bu’ didn't think anyone was gonna do it..." He started mumbling something in German as he headed out of the bar to go and get something.  
Kane blinked as his friend left then chuckled, sniffling a little after, nose damaged from years of snorting drugs.  
Kane then looked down at the box and opened it he froze as he lifted the lid and looked inside.  
"This...Is a data stick of the limited edition of 'Mass Invaders Three: planet of the ions'?!" He picked up the data stick, which was still in its original game packaging.  
“Tha’s what it says on tha packet..." Blisk replied he didn't know much about games he'd just remembered Kane going on about it for days when it first came out complaining that he couldn't get a copy of the rare limited edition.  
Kane fumbled with it looking it over in awe.  
"How tha fuck did you git this?!"  
Blisk rolled his eyes; "I know people, that's part of wha’ I do."  
Kane nodded, "Thanks, fer a tough boss sometimes ya alright..."  
Blisk merely chuckled at the comment.

Meanwhile Viper, a slender smartly dressed, pilot was talking to Ash a well constructed top of the line Simulacrum.  
For a change Viper wasn't wearing his helmet, he had dark hair, blue eyes and a slender face something very few people got to see. He was sipping beer and they had been talking about martial arts when he suddenly remembered he had a gift for Ash, pulling out a nearly wrapped green and red gift he handed it over to her.  
"I just remembered I had this to give you, was told we had to take part in the Santa game and the name I was given was you.... So err... Merry Christmas?"  
He watched Ash closely as she took the gift, frustratingly though the Simulacrum had only a blank faced mask which could not express emotion with it so he had no idea what she might be thinking.

"This... I was not expecting anyone else to actually bother." She replied turning the gift over to find a place to open it.  
"I got my person a gift..." She admitted “But I did not expect anyone to give me anything."  
Viper still couldn't really tell if she was happy or not, her voice was level and even.  
"Yea well it ain't much sunshine just... I don't know something you might like..."  
She unwrapped it in such a way that the paper was perfectly preserved and she stared at it for a moment, it was a book  
'500 new yoga poses for relaxation'  
"Is this a joke?" She asked flatly, Viper laughed taking a sip of his drink.  
"figured you really need to relax sometimes, you don't have a fleshy body but somehow you’re always so stern and... Bitchy..." Viper replied smiling, Ash had mentioned yoga in the past, she did martial arts and meditation so this seemed close enough for him, though that didn't mean he wouldn't tease her for it.  
His smile was quickly dropped as she threw something across the table at him, he yelped in pain as the box hit him on the forehead,he rubbed it squinting slightly in pain as a bruise was quickly forming.  
"Happy Christmas ass!" Ash huffed standing up grabbing her yoga book and left with a huffing sound.  
Soon as she was out of the bar she started pouring over the book with a small happy bleep, despite his rude words he had gotten her something she appreciated  
.  
Viper groaning picked up the cardboard box she’d thrown at him, one edge was now dented and she hadn't bothered to wrap it. He opened it up anyway, curious to see what she'd gotten him.  
Inside was a collection of old-school blu-ray movies.  
He eagerly pulled out the collection and flicked through the folder. It was filled with several action and horror films from nearly 400 years ago, something which he was an avid fan and collector, and these disks must have cost Ash a bomb.  
He felt his face reddened at what a dick he had been to her but figured he'd let her cool down before attempting to apologize and thanking her for the gift.

Blisk went back over to the bar and sat down next to his lieutenant. A young, short haired woman with a slender build but wicked smart beyond her years. Slone was tapping away furiously at a data-pad and looked up in mild surprise as she heard Blisk order another whisky from the Marvin behind the bar.  
"Ya having fun yet?" Blisk asked noting she'd been sitting alone for a while now.  
"Sure boss, hanging out with this group is a barrel of laughs." She rolled her eyes.  
"Well if ya’ put ya’ work down for just ten minutes and a strong drink in ya’ hands instead who knows." He chuckled "Even I ain't working Christmas eve and ya’ always complain I work too much."  
He took his fresh drink from the Marvin and had a large sip, as Slone pushed the data-pad away.  
"actually I was tending to personal stuff...I have a family, even if you don’t..." She smiled looking at her boss before ordering a shot of some fancy sounding vodka mix. He pulled a face but said nothing. Afterwards she reached down and pulled a large brightly colored gift bag off the floor passing it to Blisk "Happy secret Santa or whatever."

Blisk raised an eyebrow and pulled open the bag and looked inside. His face dropped and he gave a somewhat puzzled look as he pulled out a large green hat with a wide brim and corks dangling off strings around it.  
He looked up his face a serious mixture of confusion and annoyance, Slone’s face bore the largest grin.  
"Don't you like it? I could tell from your accent your Australian so I..."  
"Australian? Oih! Ya seriously think I'm frikken Australian?" Blisk laid on the South African accent thick as he almost yelled at the lieutenant.  
"What you’re not?" She asked playing dumb. "I was born on Typhon and all earth accents are confusing..."  
Blisk could hear a couple of chuckles a few of the others had overheard their conversation. Blisk face was going a nice tint of red. Just as he was about to go off on one Slone quickly passed him another gift in a simple long, thin box.  
" Ere prehaps this is better." She added as he pulled an unimpressed face and threw the hat in her lap.

Saying nothing he opened it up to find a simple yet well crafted machete, with a highly polished wooden handle and a specially carved pattern on the blade.  
"I know it's not like the normal knives you collect but it's a traditional handmade machete from South Africa, specially imported."  
Blisk picked it up feeling the weight and slashed the air a few times with it, his face no longer annoyed but more relaxed as he nodded at Slone.  
"Ya god damn had me there fer a minute. " He chuckled putting the blade down, and taking a sip of his drink. "I wasn't expecting a gift, and this blade was probably worth more than ya shoulda spent, though I appreciated it... bu’ ta’ call me fuckin’ Australian..." He laughed again.  
"My grandfather was Australian that's where I got the idea..." She grinned.  
"Well I ain't got nothin’ wrong with Aussies, I just work hard on keeping ma’ accent even though I ain't been back ta’ South Africa in 15 years..."  
Slone laughed, then spoke closer to him in a low voice, "I know, overheard you practicing a few times!"  
Blisk rolled his eyes "Ya lucky I'm in a good mood" He ran a hand over his new blade. She nodded knowing that was probably the closest she'd get to thank you, but she was happy he liked it.

Slone was suddenly tapped on the shoulder and she turned in her chair to suddenly see Richter standing in front of her looming over and holding a large plain cardboard box.  
"Here I don't do wrapping but I got you something." The German said gruffly dumping the heavy box onto the bar stool next to her.  
Slone didn't know Richter all that well, they had yet to serve many missions together so she was curious as to what it could be. Pulling open the flaps she looked inside, It was a large round gyroscope taken from what she guessed was the hip joint of a titan.  
"I heard you like doing custom adjustments on your titan" Richter explained “So what betta’ thing than a scope from our enemies newest creation, a Vanguard I killed last mission, sadly that was the only working and usable piece I could grab in a pinch before the IMC took the rest away. "  
Slone broke into a grin, "Stolen tech, as much as I want to mock you for just giving me junk you stole from a battlefield I can actually really use this as an upgrade to my titan, so thanks!" She nodded, as Ritcher rubbed the back of his neck, looking a little awkward; "glad it's of some use."  
He sort of shrugged and promptly left heading back to were Kane was still sat waiting for him.

"Hey Richy you goin’ soft on the girly now?" Kane joked taking a swig of beer.  
"How many times hav’ I said don't call me daht?" Richter groaned grabbing his own beer.  
"Took you ages to get that gift, where did you store it up your ass?" Kane continued joking  
"ha ha I couldn't find a box..."  
"Well whilst you were gone I went and got this...." From under the table Kane pulled up a gift basket with assorted dried German sausages and cheeses.  
Richter looked through it amused, muttering something in German.  
"Bit on dah’ nose ain't it little man not all German’s obsess over food."  
Kane cocked his head and chuckled; "Yeah but I know how this German like his sausages."  
Richter gave a hearty laugh.  
"You can talk!" He scoffed, "I've seen you eat several at once!" 

Ash who was nearby having returned to the bar moments ago, could hear the conversation and was glad she didn't have a face otherwise she'd be blushing unsure if they were talking about genuine meat or dicks at this point.  
"Look Richy if you want to try a real special sausage..."  
"I said don't call me daht!"  
"make me." kane grinned standing up. Richter stood up too, staring him down, after a moment of tension, Richter moved around the table and started heading towards the door.  
"You commin?" He murmured as he passed Kane. The other merc nodded and they both abruptly left, the others glanced at them as they did, most of them not really wanting to know if they where about to go duke it out or fuck it out, either was possible with those two.

The others spent the next few hours lightly chatting, everyone was pretty relaxed and in a good mood after gifts had been given out, and after a few more drinks Blisk wondered of down to the main hanger to talk to his legion titan Red.  
"Oih! Red" He drawled slightly tipsy. "I was tryin’ ta’ figure out who started this secret Santa game, and it twigged on me it was you, wasn't it?"  
Red gave an amused bleep.  
"The other titans and I decided you could all do with a little Christmas cheer, and surprisingly all of you brought something, and from your cheerful, slightly drunk face I can assume it went down well." Red replied smugly.  
"Yea...surprisingly it did...Everyone seemed pretty happy this evening..." Blisk replied as Red reached down and picked up his Pilot.  
"I have one last surprise for you." The titan commented, opening up his cockpit and placing Blisk at the entrance, on the seat was a small bright red box.  
"I had a Marvin help me with it." 

Surprised Blisk picked up the box and sat down in the seat as Red closed up.  
"You got me a gift?" Blisk looked bewildered.  
"Yes Pilot, it's nothing amazing but I hope you like it..."  
Blisk opened it slowly, it was a 50'call bullet fashioned into a necklace. He held it up examining it carefully.  
"First time we linked three years ago, you fired off all but one shot in the target range, and after that you declared. 'Bloody hell this titan is a keeper, much betta than the last'"  
"And this is the last shot from out first day?" Blisk asked bemused remembering how much he had decided he liked piloting a legion back then, he'd been flitting between titans before that point never really finding one he liked.  
"Yes I don't know why I kept it at the time...but I figured the other week I could make it into something special...the metal its fitted into is from a scrap part of my previous chassis...."  
Blisk could feel Red's fondness though the link, and he almost felt like he was tearing up. He blamed the booze and shook his head clear.  
"Your a great big, softy sob." Blisk commented smiling.  
"Does that mean you like it?" Red ask apprehensively  
"I love it." Blisk admitted. He put it around his neck and tucked it under his shirt. "I'll keep it like a good luck charm..." He murmured affectionately  
Red gave a small joyous chirp

"I din't get you anything..." Blisk admitted guiltily.  
"I figured you wouldn't so I got myself a new series of audio books I wanted using your account."  
Blisk laughed "oh yeah I vaguely recall you like listening to books."  
"I do, I find it...relaxing...care it listen to one with me, Kuben?"  
Blisk nodded, yawning slightly settling down into the chair. "Sure, give us a big ol' space battle or somethin'"  
with an amused bleep Red settle into his bay and began to play one of the new books he had acquired.

**Author's Note:**

> :D aahhhhhhhhh this was fun.  
> and Richter and kane totally had angry/fun sex. :P  
> Comment and kudos if you had fun.


End file.
